User talk:Ben Hun
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Ben Hun! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. To test out editing, do NOT test it out on articles. Instead, use the Sandbox! Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Namely the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. Also, it would be great if you set your . We here at the CPW encourage creative ideas. See this. We also kindly ask you to read our policy before editing, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our policies. Thank you. You can introduce yourself and make some new friends at the Community Suite. For further help, Be sure to visit . And remember, we encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Have a blast! Ben Hun Hi! --Lily 8789talk10px 20:57, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Party: CPW Gathering Hello Ben Hun. You are invited to my CPW Gathering. Server: Polar Bear Time: 6:00 PST Day: September 7th 2010 Hope you can make it! The Hat Pop clone has arrived! 15:19, February 21, 2010 (UTC) This Feb Walrus:BEN WHY DO YOU HAVE MAH BUCKIT!?!?!? Please do not speak about the walruses on the shout box, as it is troll feeding. [[User:Seahorseruler|'Seahorseruler']] (Talk Page) 00:44, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Ah Well, I saw your chat with Hat Pop--'Ced1214Talk | #wikia-clubpenguin | #wikia-cpfw'e B-Day Party Invitaion Hi! You are invited to my b-day party! It will be on May 16,2010 on Rainbow. If Rainbow is full,tell me and I will decide on IRC for a new server. Click the following image to go to the sign up page! Hope you can make it! Gary the Gaget Dude 22:58, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Penguin Mail was introduced on May 29, 2008. Instead of postcards being only one time use, it allows you to manage postcards as mail and even send reply or send mail to penguins, but you can only repl ' Cool i like your missions Happy65.